The Brothers Flub-Flubby Holidays
by Turquoiseandpurple
Summary: When Santa comes down with the flu on Christmas Eve, Guapo and Fraz have to deliver the presents to all the children in the galaxy.


THE BROTHERS FLUB

"FLUBBY HOLIDAYS"

CHAPTER ONE

It was Christmas Eve at Retrograde. In the lounge the couriers were all having a Christmas party, where they sang Christmas carols, ate Christmas cookies, and drank egg nog. Sadly though their tea party was cut short when Miss Boomdeyay asked to see Guapo and Fraz in her office. "Deliver this package to Santa on Christmas World!" Miss Boomdeyay told them handing them the package. "But Miss Boomdeyay it's Christmas Eve! Didn't you learn _anything_ from Christmas last year?!" Fraz cried referring to when Miss Boomdeyay was visited by three spirits on Christmas Eve in the same was that Ebeneezer Scrooge was in Charles Dickens' "A Christmas Carol".

"It's an emergency! He needs this package _tonight_ so get going!" Miss Boomdeyay replied. "Anything for old Saint Nick" Fraz replied and he and Guapo left the office. As they flew in The Hoog to Christmas World, they hoped and preyed they wouldn't get caught in a blizzard. They arrived on Christmas World, which was a winter wonderland of snowmen, Christmas trees, reindeer, and more! They parked The Hoog outside Santa's house at The North Pole and exited it. They approached the front door and knocked.

Mrs. Claus answered the door. "Delivery for Santa" Fraz said handing Mrs. Claus the package that she signed for. "Oh yes. Santa has been expecting you. Please, come in" she told them. They went inside the house that had Christmas stockings, a Christmas tree, and more decorated all over it. It even had a warm fire going in the fireplace. Guapo and Fraz followed Mrs. Claus down the hallway to her and Santa's bedroom.

When they entered they saw Santa was sick in bed with the flu. "Oh my gosh! Santa you're sick!" Fraz cried. "(Cough cough!) I'm afraid so son. Came down with a case of the flu. I won't be able to deliver the presents to all the children tonight" Santa replied sounding hoarse. "My gosh this is terrible! All the children around the universe are going to be so sad when they wake up tomorrow morning with no presents!" Fraz cried sadly.

"That's the _real_ reason I ordered a package from your company, so I could see you in person. I want you two to deliver the presents to all the children in the universe, so that they'll have a merry Christmas tomorrow" Santa replied. " _Us_? Why us?" Fraz asked. "I've heard of many heroic acts you two have performed on different homeworlds, and I consider you boys heroes. That's why I've chosen _you_ to fly my sleigh tonight" Santa replied.

Guapo and Fraz were sitting in Santa's sleigh dressed as Santa and as an elf. Guapo was dressed as Santa, and Fraz was dressed as an elf. "On Dasher, on Dancer, on Prancer and Vixen! On Comet, on Cupid, on Donner and Blitzen!" Guapo said as he gently cracked the whip at Santa's reindeer. The reindeer took off from The North Pole, and they along with the presents, sleigh, and Guapo and Fraz flew into the December night air.

CHAPTER TWO

Their first stop was Cookie World. They remember when they last came here, they had ripped the gingerbread people's king in half, and had had to bake them a new king, which had been a giant gingerbread baby that had kidnapped Guapo and gone on a rampage in the city similar to King Kong, and Fraz had had to rescue Guapo.

Their first stop was a small gingerbread house inside a neighborhood of other gingerbread houses. They climbed down the chimney into the fireplace, where they placed the presents under the tree. Guapo found a plate of cookies and milk that one of members of the household had left out for Santa. He ate the cookies and drank the milk. Then he and Fraz climbed back up the chimney. They delivered presents to all the other gingerbread houses in the neighborhood, as well as the home world itself.

Their next stop was Spice World. The first time they had come here was to deliver a crate of balls to a coach on a field. They had helped the team members win the game. They had not been a very pleasant experience for Fraz. During the game he had been dressed like a crab, which had been humiliating for him, and the team players had trampled him on the field.

The second time they had come here was to deliver a cargo of basketballs to a coach at a gym, where Fraz had tried out for the basketball team, and had won!

He and Guapo climbed down all the chimneys of the houses on Sports World to deliver presents under all the trees.

Their next stop was Sports World. They remembered a year ago when Valerina had come here to pursue a career as an opera singer. She had sent them a message telling them she had quit Retrograde. They had snuck into Miss Boomdeyay's office to find a file on Opera World before Miss Boomdeyay found out that Valerina had quit, and fired her for it. They climbed down all the chimneys of all the houses and mansions on Opera World, and delivered the presents under all the trees.

Their next stop was The Land Of Spandex. They remember they had come here as Guapo Man and Laundry Day Kid, and had foiled Very Evil Man's plot by causing him to slip on a bucket of water and a bar of soap. It was one of the many heroic acts of theirs that Santa had heard about that convinced him to have them take his place in delivering his sleigh of presents. They delivered presents to all the citizens of The Land Of Spandex by climbing down all their chimneys.

Their next stop was Movie Land. They remembered how they accidentally crashed onto this home world, and how a director discovered them, and had make them movie stars to star in his motion pictures. Like with the previous worlds they had delivered presents to, they climbed down the chimneys of the citizens' houses, and placed gifts under Christmas trees.

Their next stop was Schoolsylvania. They remembered they had come here to deliver a bunch of children to a school house, where they themselves got mistaken for students. It had been a horrible experience for Fraz. The children had laughed at him during class, had made him eat lunch by himself, didn't pick him to play on their ball teams during recess, and Miss Boomdeyay's nephew Boris had threatened to beat him up after school. Miss Boomdeyay had come to pick him up from school, where he had lied to her, telling her that Fraz had threatened to beat _him_ up! Miss Boomdeyay had chased him around Schoolsylvania, where she had punished him by making him work overtime.

Their next stop was Book World, TV Land, Beach World, and many _many_ more worlds. When they had _finally_ delivered all the presents in the sack, they returned to The North Pole on Christmas World, to return Santa's reindeer and sleigh to him. They were _exhausted_! When they made it back to Retrograde everyone was asleep. They quietly tip toed down the hallway to their room—careful not to wake anyone up. In their room they soaked their aching feet in buckets of warm water. "What a night!" Fraz cried. " _Tell_ me about it! We were out _all night long_ delivering presents around the galaxy!" Guapo replied.

"It was exhausting, but it was totally worth it! Tomorrow morning all the children across the galaxy will have presents to open thanks to us!" Fraz said proudly. "We saved Christmas!" Guapo cried. "We _sure_ did little brother!" Fraz replied. When their feet were wrinkled up they changed into their pajamas, and went to bed. Due to how tired they were they slept like logs!

CHAPTER THREE

The next morning it was Christmas! All the couriers at Retrograde hurried into the lounge where the Christmas tree was, and opened their presents. Guapo and Fraz's presents were bonuses that were wads of cash in envelopes with a note. It was their award for all the hard work they had done delivering all the presents the previous night.

Later that day the couriers(and even Miss Boomdeyay herself) had Christmas dinner in the lounge, and sang Christmas carols. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!

The End


End file.
